


Hatefucking your jealous ex-girlfriend

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/lffalk/f4m_script_offer_hatefucking_your_jealous/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 26





	Hatefucking your jealous ex-girlfriend

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Hatefucking your jealous ex-girlfriend [Enemies to Lovers] [College party] [Passionate] [Romantic] [Rough Sex] [Kissing] [Hair Pulling] [Fucking on a table] [Bending over the table] [Doggy] [Wet pussy] [Creampie]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You play the role of a jealous ex-girlfriend. You run into your ex-boyfriend at a party. After some of your usual arguments, you realize that it’s extremely difficult to resist him. And funnily enough, he realizes that he wants you too. Is having sex with him a smart idea? Maybe. Are you going to do it anyway? Definitely._

**Key:**  
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**  
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******  
******* Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish! *******

**Sfx used** : _Door opening/closing_

**\-----------------------------Everyone in this script is 18 years or older-------------------------**

[Sfx: Door opening and closing]

(Surprised) What the fuck?

Oh shit it’s you.

What are you doing here?

No, you don’t get to turn my question back on me. I asked first.

Okay, well whatever the reason is, could you get the fuck out? I’m feeling a little overwhelmed at this party, and you’re the last person I wanna see right now.

You heard me. Get out. This room is mine.

Honestly, I don’t care where you go, as long as you’re out of my sight. Everyone’s playing King’s Cup in the lounge. Go join them.

God, I miss 2-minutes-ago, when I didn’t know you were here.

You… you what?

Well if you have something to say to me, it better be good.

You’re sorry, huh? Okay, well are you sorry for what you did, or are you sorry that you got caught?

Don’t talk like that to me. I know that voice.

That’s your customer-service voice. Your first-week-at-work voice. It’s the voice you use when you know you have to be nice to the people you’re talking to, no matter how you actually feel.

That’s the voice that made me break up with you.

No, you don’t get to ask me why. You should know this already.

Ugh fine. It’s because whenever you talked, I never knew if I was talking to the real you. I never knew if you were being sincere, or if you were playing the character everyone expects you to be.

I don’t know if we even had a single real moment during our entire relationship.

Like, did you even really mean it when you said that “You feel like you can really trust me”? Or were you just saying that to make me feel like you cared about me?

Did you actually miss me when I was gone that one weekend? Or were you just trying to appease me?

Like I said, I feel like I don’t even know you.

Yeah, go ahead. Talk and talk and talk and talk.

Baby, let’s just knock it off. I’ve heard it all before.

Yes, I know I wasn’t the perfect girlfriend either. You made that *very* obvious in our texts.

Shut up. I don’t wanna hear it. You just say the same things over and over again.

(Tearing up) Fuck, how could you be so heartless?

I get it. I’m obnoxious and attention-seeking. You’re stubborn and insecure. We’ve both got issues. You don’t have to keep droning on about it.

(Up close) Now are you going to shut up? Or am I going to have to make you shut up?

[You kiss him, hard and passionate]

I… I don’t know why I did that.

No, fuck you. We’re not stopping.

[You kiss him again]

God, I fucking hate you. I hate how you can do this to me.

And I hate how I love it.

[You continue kissing him]

Fuck, the taste of your lips brings back all those memories,

[The kissing gets harder and more passionate]

Yeah, that’s right. Grab my ass. Grab my tits. Fucking take me.

No matter how fake you were with me, I always knew your attraction was real.

I know you loved my body. And I love yours too. Fuck.

[A few final kisses before you say . . . ]

Fuck it. Take off your shirt.

You heard me. Let’s go. Right here, right now.

Either that, or you leave. What’ll it be?

That’s what I thought.

[Sfx: Undressing]

Fuck, you’re perfect. I hate you and I love you all at once.

[More kissing]

(Between kisses) Take off my dress and sit me on the pool table.

[A squeal] Oh shit. You’ve gotten stronger, haven’t you?

Ugh shut up, I wasn’t complimenting you.

I said shut up. Ignore what I said, like you did during our relationship.

Yeah, I went there. Now just shut up and fuck me. I’m fucking dripping down there.

[A moan as he enters you]

Holy shit. It feels even better than the last time. Fuck.

[You react as he starts going faster]

Keep going, keep going, yes!

Grab me. Grab me like earlier. I want to feel your hands all over my body.

[More moans as he starts feeling you as he fucks you]

God, I love how this pussy makes you shut up.

[You continue moaning louder as he picks up the pace]

Come on. Fuck me like it’s the last time. God knows when I’ll be stupid enough to let you fuck me again.

Harder! I know you can go harder than that. You’re fucking me like a college freshman right now. Where’s the guy that I fell in lust with all those months ago?

[He indeed goes harder, and you react accordingly.]

Yes! Yes! Like that! Right there.

See, babe? I knew you still had it in you.

Now don’t stop.

[He continues fucking you at this rough, fast pace.]

As much as I hate you, I love your cock.

(Whimpering) How are you doing this to me? I can barely feel my legs anymore.

[You continue having sex like this for as long as you wish. Then . . . ]

Wait, wait. Slow down. I’m going to cum soon. I can feel it. But I know how to make this better.

I want you to bend me over the table.

Nuh-uh. *You* are the one who needs to apologize to *me*. So we’re going to do this how I wanna do it.

Now bend me over and fuck me.

[Sfx: Readjusting]

[A moan as he enters you again]

Holy shit.

I can feel you even deeper this way. Fuck.

[A few more moans as he picks up the pace once again]

That’s right. Just like earlier. Harder.

Yes! Just like that. Pull my hair. Grab my hips. Get as deep as you can.

I need you fucking rail me.

[Your moans match the intensity of his fucking]

(Between moans) Yes, I know my pussy is squeezing you tighter. And I’m getting wetter. Don’t read into it. Just fuck me harder.

Shit, I think I’m actually blushing.

[He starts going even harder now.]

Fuck, you’re getting deep.

No, that’s a good thing, dumbass. Keep going.

You’re so deep I can practically feel you in my chest.

[Start building to an orgasm]

I--I’m gonna cum soon. Don’t you dare stop.

[You’re getting even closer]

You’re close too? Okay, cum with me. And cum inside me.

[You’re even closer]

You heard me. Cum inside me. I know you’ve wanted to do that for a while now.

Well now’s your shot. So are you gonna cum inside me or not?

That’s what I thought.

[You’re closer than you’ve ever been]

Fuck, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!

Cum with me. Please. I need you.

[You’re starting to climax]

I’m cumming! I’m cumming!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally]

(Catching your breath) Holy shit. I can’t believe I just did that again.

I don’t know why this always happens between us. Or how.

Shut up, I do too have self-control. It’s *you* who doesn’t have self-control.

Either way, that was fun.

I hate to admit it, but you sometimes have this way of making me forget that I hate you when I’m with you.

Don’t flatter yourself. I said “sometimes”

[Giggle] Alright let’s get out of here. But make it quick. I’ll let you take me back to your place, but I don’t want anyone to see that I’m leaving with you.

Okay, let’s go.


End file.
